cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Macaron Cookie
Macaron Cookie is an S-grade Cookie that was released on 4 March 2016, along with Castanets. She was first appeared in the Cookie Run Facebook Page on January 28, 2016 as a result of a word riddle ('macaron'i & cheese), and later her name confirmed on 2 March 2016 when a glitch enables players to try the Cookie. However, the Cookie cannot be purchased until two days later. Skill Leads Macaron Parade at a given interval. Macaron animals create Macaron Jellies and destroys obstacles, earning destruction points and additional Jelly Points. (More frequent parades with upgrades.) Strategy She is going to generate a lot of jellies with her Macaron March ability, so you're going to need to use treasures that attracts jellies such as the ever trustworthy Magnetic Energy Recovery Drink. You only really need two of them, so using a Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin or a Specially made Flaming Cocktail for the last slot is ideal. Alternatively, a single Angel Cookie's Rainbow Feather for the strong magnetic aura would likely be a solid choice as well. For beginners who want to use her to score, it is advisable that you equip her with Rainbow Black Hole Drink or Sugar Powder Cream Sandwich to get extra points for the jellies, plus you get a stronger magnetic aura. For advanced players, she is suitable for scoring on Episode 4. The treasures that should be used with her should be 2 Magnetic Energy Recovery Drinks, and the last treasure slot should be filled with Macaron Cookie's Puff Blusher at its max level. The relay cookie should be Cinnamon Cookie, and the pet used should be her own pet, Castanets. Description Did you think this Cookie was made with artificial food colorings? Guess again! She was made with 100% all-natural ingredients. Even her long, gorgeous eyelashes are completely organic. Cookies are drawn to her friendly smile and gentle voice. In fact, cute little macaron animals love to gather around her too. Once she starts playing her macaron drum, the macaron animals start a little parade. At times, the parade can get out of hands, but Macaron Cookie still enjoys the company anyway. When she gets really excited, Macaron Cookie may debut her most festive performance for you. Statistics Loading Messages *I'll start playing my drums now. *Be sure to follow my lead. *Are you having fun? *Stay in line guys. *Follow my beat! *Let's start our parade! *Now, are we ready? Trivia * She is the first Cookie in the game that has an unique unlock requirement: just own Castanets. * She is the first Cookie in the game that has something trailing behind her that follows her every move. In her case, it's small macaron animals. * If she runs out of Energy during her ability, she will continue regardless. However, once she finishes she will immediately faint. * Macaron Cookie is the fourth Cookie in the game that uses a musical instrument. The others are Rockstar Cookie, Carol Cookie and Mint Choco Cookie. * She is also the fifth Cookie in the game with an unique musical theme while running. The other Cookies are Rockstar Cookie, Mint Choco Cookie, Peach Cookie (during her Peachy Bo-Staff ability), and Onion Cookie (during her Haunted House ability). ** She is the sixth Cookie to have their signature background music while their Skill is in use, the first five being the aforementioned Cookies as well as Adventurer Cookie. *On 2 March 2016, she appeared as a free trial without any release of a newsletter. Even without the announcement of the newsletter, her ability still works. She was, however, quickly removed shortly afterwards. * In the Kakao Cookie Run files, she is labeled ch59 (which essentially means Character #59) but Cinnamon Cookie is ch60, which means that Macaron Cookie was made before Cinnamon Cookie but Cinnamon Cookie was released first. This is likely because DevSisters intended Macaron Cookie to be a Christmas release - and this is still true for LINE, as Cinnamon Cookie was released first. Gallery 332016-Macaron-Cookie.png|Newsletter retrieved 4 March 2016. Macaron Castanets line newsletter.jpg|Macaron Cookie and Castanets from Cookie Run's official LINE account newsletter. Retrieved 4 March 2016 Ch59.png|Macaron Cookie's sprite sheet. Ch59 effect.png|Macaron Cookie's effects' sprite sheet. Audio Gallery During her ability ko:마카롱맛 쿠키 Category:S-grade cookies Category:Female Category:7th Cookie Army